Gomen Nasai Ototo-Chan
by Asabeth-Blue
Summary: From Osamu's POV about what happened after he was 'hit'. Slight AU and OOC. Fluffy ending! (Gomen...)


**Gomen nasai Ototo-Chan**

**(I am very sorry little brother)**

It had happened before, when I was very young. First there were the nightmares; the ones that kept me up half the night, and wouldn't leave me alone for a long time. Then came the sudden feelings of uncaring, like the first time, when I simply couldn't feel. This time it wasn't as bad, this time I at least felt anger, and confusion, But not happiness or shock, or even hunger or sadness. Never those. Just a faint feel of uncaring, which surrounded my thoughts and emotions, a deep fog.

For some people its different, they have to receive some kind of enormous shock. For me, and a few others it just sort of… happens.

Last time no one noticed, because I only appeared to be in a coma. But it didn't last very long. I read once that these could last for over a month. Once even for 42 days.

But there is a difference between last time and this time. Last time I suffered a case of Narcolepsy. This time, however, it was Catalepsy.

While Narcolepsy is almost like a sleeping trance, Catalepsy is worse. The victim of Catalepsy is thought dead because all the muscles in the body suddenly lock ridged, and the body's heartbeat and pulse are slowed down to a point that they cannot be detected. A long time ago this was the cause of many premature burials. And, sadly, it also happens today.

This time I had been shocked, but not to a point that I felt it. More like, I knew I should feel something, but couldn't. And while thinking the words _'not again'_ over and over I became aware that I was 'waking up'.

The nightmares were always like premonitions to me. I once dreamt a long while ago that I would become extremely protective and caring towards a young life. Because of these premonitions, something inside of me would instantly become very tired and even shut down. Which is why I suffered Narcolepsy the first time. The second time I was seeing even further into the future, and for longer periods of time, in full 3D. This time it took a lot more out of me. Therefore causing me to suffer what I had been dreading for a long time now: Catalepsy

~

_Ichijouji Osamu headed back to his room, where he had left his younger brother, Ken. A strange device, one he half-recognised from his dreams or premonitions, had appeared. He knew it belonged to Ken. He knew it was a very special tool, for a very special person. But he also knew, that it would one day bring a terrible darkness upon his beloved little brother, his Ototo-Chan._

_As happy as Osamu was to know his brother was apart of something he knew nothing about, it also scared him. Right now the fear was dimmed by a faint numbness he had been experiencing for a while now. And also recognised with a faint sense of irritation._

"Ken? Are you still in there?" _Osamu opened the door. It was quiet, and he didn't like that. There was a flash of bright light and his brother was sitting on the floor, grinning happily._ 'He looks like he just went for a ride on a Dragon!_' Osamu thought, bemused. Then he saw the device. He had hid it in the drawer so it wouldn't bring harm to his younger sibling. But now Ken had it, and, deep down he now knew it was his. Osamu became angry and lashed out at his brother. Something he had never done before in his entire life, to anyone, much less his little Ken-Chan._

_Ken looked bewildered, to say the least, and Osamu instantly regretted what he had done._

"Stupid thing." _He muttered of the device, glaring at his desk drawer_.

~

Sitting up I now find myself in a place of steel, concrete and… the horrible smell of disinfectant. I hate that smell! It reminds me too much of the hospital, which I, sad to say, am afraid of.

I sit up to find myself half inside a… body bag. Resisting the urge to suddenly throw up, I get up out of the bag, and off the table it was one. Next to me was another bag, which, thankfully, wasn't open like mine. Where on earth are my glasses? Oh, there they are. I pull them out of my breast pocket and head out of the room.

The last thing I want to do is hang around until someone comes back in. Oh boy would they have gotten a shock. 'Quick! One of the bodies is alive!' I hate morgues.

I head down many White and chrome halls before I come to the front desk. It smells even worse here than it does in the back rooms!

I find a notebook and write a message of my departure and head towards the front doors.

_A note scrawled in neat Kenji falls from the desk where it was laid, floating in a faint breeze into a waiting steel can. Inside it flips over, blending with the rest of the trash._

I head out of the building and blink in the light of the evening. Man is it ever good to be outside. I head down the walk, hoping to catch my bearings when I hit the main street.

"It is done." What? "I have sent the E-mail. All he has to do is read it, and use his Digivice. None too hard." I peer around the edge of a brick wall into an alleyway. A man stands there, with a dark laptop in his lap. He is pale and with long dark hair, wearing a dark Trench coat. I swear if he were talking in such smooth tones sounding almost reptilian, and holding the laptop almost as if it were more precious than a child, he would have been… vampiric.

I listen as he continues to talk, to someone on the screen. I can't see but it sounds like a woman and a man. Their names were Mummymon and Arukenimon. How very strange. The man I already know. His name is Oikawa. He had 'bumped' into me numerous times before when I was trying to have a day between my little brother and myself. What was he doing in an alleyway talking to two weirdoes by the names of Mummymon and Arukenimon? Then he mentioned my brother by his full name. I swear the day grew dark and cold and instantly, all I knew was fear.

~

_It wasn't much but it would do. All day long Osamu had been trying to perfect it, and now. It was done. He lifted the woven basket from the floor and stretched, carefully placing the work of art on the desk. Ken bustled in and watched his brother stretch for a bit before bending again to clear his mess._

"Sam?" _Osamu looked up and smiled at the little boy behind him._

"What do you think?" _He waved to the multicoloured wicker basket, only three inches tall, and an inch and a half wide. Ken looked at it in wonder._

"Wow! Did you make that for Kaasan?" _Osamu nodded. Mother's day was quite a thing with most boys. It gave them the time they needed to express just how much they loved and appreciated their mothers._

"Well? Where're your marbles?"

"Huh?" _Osamu disposed of his mess and picked up a glass dome, an inch and a half in length._

"Go get your marbles, squirt, and you can help me finish Kaasan's present." _Ken grinned and nodded enthusiastically, hurrying to his room. It was one of those times when Osamu would do everything he could to improvise so both he and Ken did something together, and not just he would get the credit._

"Here they are!" _Ken helped his brother pour the marbles into the frail wicker basket and then attached the dome. Altogether it looked perfect._ "It's pretty!" _Ken gasped._

"And it's from both of us!"

_Of course, their mother was thrilled with what they had done, and thanked them both for their hard work and love._

~

I knew one thing as I listened to Oikawa's conversation, and that was the one thing I did not want to know. I couldn't go home.

From what I gathered if I returned home Oikawa would somehow find out. And then what would happen? It might be worse than what he already had planned for my brother! I couldn't let that happen, and yet… the dreams were still premonitions, and I couldn't let that happen either.

_'Sometimes,'_ said a voice in my head. _'It is best, to let things flow their course. From the bad comes the good, and from our mistakes we learn to make immense. If only not to interfere could create something wonderful, then one should mind his own business.'_ I nodded and backed away from the alley. I hightailed it out of there and never looked back. I abandoned my life and everything I knew and everyone I loved, simply to let my brother be safe. Who knows what would have happened if I'd have shown up alive and well on the doorstep? Maybe Oikawa might have taken even drastic measures, if only to hurt my Ototo-Chan.

*

/Bringing along the stench of death, and the river red, the fiery bull ran. It brought with it chaos and fear, destroying the land of beauty, leaving behind rubble and ash.

The red bull of fire was a terror, and a demon. But the one who controlled him was the worst of them all. Lucifer, the master of the bull, would see it the world crumbled to his feet\

"How… interesting." I shake my head at the words written on the paper in front of me, bound in thick hardback and smelling of urine, the library was a poor choice for quality. But I could think of no other place where I could read and learn without using money, or being discovered. Or so I had thought a little over two years ago.

Now I knew my time was almost up. Soon I would be able to return to my home and find what awaited me there. I knew there was no reason to be exact, since no one could ever keep that well a track on time.

I now lived in the streets of Sakura, far from home, yet close enough it needn't take too long to return.

And that is what I would do. A friend of mine named Futakya has been telling me off for not returning home. He tells me that I, as Osa, should be with my family and not living the streets over six miles away! He is rather strange, Futakya is.

But I am taking his advice. I will board the next train and head back home. Without care for the promise I made… all right maybe a little. I'll watch Ken from a short distance instead of a _very_ long distance.

And that is how I came to be standing in the street, wondering just how on earth I was going to pull it off.

~

_Wandering to and from school everyday Osamu could just about find his way to Tamachi Elementary blindfolded. Not that he'd want to._

_Of every time he had walked to and from the school, the one thing that stopped him from ceasing his trek, from turning or falling; was his parents. They sent him to the 'special school' and they expected him to keep good grades and be their 'boy genius' forever. Ha! _'Can't they learn? Can't they at least see I'm unhappy?' _He would sigh and continue the trek, carry on in the hopes that some day maybe he would be able to walk out of the house, across the road and just keep on walking. Maybe he'd head all the way out to the ocean and then across that to America! Maybe he'd find adventure and danger and not have to worry one second if his grades were going to suddenly slip from 'A' average, but no._

"I hate my life." 'Well, that is… I would if I didn't have Ken…' _And that was the sincere truth._

~

Not keeping an eye on my surroundings I suddenly felt something very wet dripping on and down my ankle. Fortunately my pants went over my shoes or they'd have caught the joust of it. Looking down I found what very few people expect to see in a city, let along be the brunt of it.

The cutest little face of White, with big Black eyes and different shades of Brown fur was leaning against me and panting happily. It was the smallest, cutest, most affectionate little puppy I had ever seen.

"Well hello there!" I bent and scratched its head. It seemed all too pleased with this outcome and nuzzled against my hand affectionately. Stifling down the hysterics I felt from its whiskers tickling my palm I continued to scratch around its… sorry, his head.

_The little puppy sniffed at the person who now pampered him, thinking to himself how nice he was. Then, a wisp of memory made itself known and he trundled off._ 'There's someone else with the same scent back here'

He gave a bark and then bounded off, and around the corner. Probably looking for something to eat. Peering round I watched as he scampered up to another pair of legs, sniffing at the shoes and pulling the same routine as was with me. No, not food… absolute adoration!

_Yes, this person also smelt of the boy round the corner, but very, very barely. It was a faint scent, like it hadn't had any contact with the nice boy for many years._

It was too much and I covered my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. But I halted almost too quickly. The boy the puppy was seeking a second round of affection from was wearing my – literally my – old school uniform. His Violet-Grey eyes turned down to glare at the little dog, a nasty sneer covering his features. I swear if it weren't for the similarities in his face and his hair I wouldn't have recognised him at all. He snarled and turned slightly to glare even more at the little dog, which still sook affection and love.

"Get out of here you mangy mutt! Before I call the pound!" He then kicked the puppy away from him. I gasped and jumped back around the corner and bent, catching the racing dog in my arms. He whimpered and licked at my nose, looking scared, But not as shocked as me.

The boy had been my brother, my sweet little Ototo-Chan who would never even hurt a small ant crawling across the terrace railing. His voice had been cold and heartless, nothing but cruel.

And still I couldn't seem to remember a single time in my memories when he had even acted even slightly like he had just then.

"Guess you and me both got a fright today." I told the little creature, who seemed to have made himself at home in my arms. I smiled and took him with me. I named him Yakasuku, which means Promise.

~

_A young blond boy sat in the park, watching his younger brother playing with the other kids. Another boy, with raven hair and glasses, joined him._

"Hello," _Said the Bluenette._ "Is that your brother?" _The blond nodded._

"Yeah. My names Ishida Yamato, he's Takeru, but I call him TK."

"And what do you call yourself?"

"Some call me Matt."

"Well, Matt. My name is Osamu, and that over there is my little brother Ken." _Osamu pointed to where his brother was playing on the swings, laughing happily. Osamu smiled with amusement and turned to look at Yamato who nodded and smiled._

"And some have called you…?"

"My brother is the only one who calls me Sam."

"Oh. You know, I couldn't help notice Ken's all on his own."

"He's not on his own, I'm just over here."

"So he doesn't have any friends?"

"I'd be happy if he did. No."

"Bummer." _Osamu slowly turned to look at Yamato for his comment. The blond grinned and shrugged._

"Sorry. Hey, look, I gotta go. See you round sometime, okay Sam?" _He stood, looking back at the glasses clad boy, who looked slightly taken aback; No one ever called him that, not even his parents, with the exception of Ken. It was almost like… really having a friend._ _Osamu smiled._

"Yeah, see you round."

~

Yakasuku and I wandered around between Odaiba, Tamachi and Kyoto, once again living off the street. I had never minded before, because it wasn't home. Every day was a new adventure, first the task of finding food, and then getting a job now and then. Then there had been the time I realised I just might need new clothes and had found some moth eaten ones in the garbage. Then there was the race to find shelter before night or a storm. Every day a new adventure. The ones I wished for when I was younger.

It was a while before I found out my brother had disappeared, and I was instantly torn between trying to find him, once again leaving everything as it was, and going to see my parents. Instead I looked up Yamato in the phone book.

I got his address but I didn't go to see him. Not yet. I didn't need a friend yet, and Yakasuku was a right loyal little companion to the end.

Then there was the news that my brother had returned and I was relieved for a while.

Then I finally plucked up the courage to see Yamato. I don't know what he'd think. Ichijouji Osamu showing up on his doorstep with a scraggly little mop of drowned rat as a companion and merely wanting to talk. I have no idea what I'd do.

_'Of course, he is my friend, and when friends need each other, if only for something so silly…'_ The thought was starting to get daft. But I made it to the Ishida's apartment building and headed up. It was Saturday, and as far as I knew a whole month after Ken was safely back home.

I had gone to see him off to school once, and noticed the sudden change. I was happy for him, but not for the absolute remorse on his face, One of guilt and loneliness.

_Ishida Yamato opened the door to the stranger who had been waiting patiently after knocking loudly a few minutes ago. He had short light raven coloured hair and tattered glasses, which looked like they needed replacing. He wore rags, which easily passed for clothes and a little dog – very young and yet, sitting very loyally beside his master – looked up with pathetic eyes._

'What the…? I know this person… from long ago…'

I watched his expression as he stared at me for a long time before backing into the apartment, a sudden gleam of knowledge making itself known in his eyes.

"Come in Sam." I nodded and wandered into the apartment, Yakasuku following in behind obediently. It was hard work, and rather irritating but I had managed to get the little creature to follow simple commands. Well, simple in a way I could have taught him a little more.

"Sorry about this Matt." I say as I remove my boots and follow him into the main part of the apartment. "I hope I wasn't bothering you." I never stopped smiling gently, knowing that it was harder for people to yell at you when you showed them nothing but kindness. Yamato turned to me and smiled back.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I always have time for my friends. Where have you been anyway?"

"In Sakura." I sat on the couch where he motioned for me to sit. "Then I came back and kind of… wandered around."

"Sounds like fun." Dry humour was never one of my favourite turns of speech.

"Yeah, laugh a minute." Yakasuku leapt into my lap and almost instantly fell asleep.

_Yamato wandered behind his friend and watched him carefully, the same thought looping around in his head over and over trying to scream itself to him._

'The boy at the park, his brother Ken, looks just like the Ichijouji Ken we know. And his eyes, they look like Ken's as well. Could it be…'

"So… You know, you never did tell me your last name." I looked up at him, where he leaned over the back of the couch. He was watching me with the eyes of someone who knew exactly who they were talking to, who also knew that what they asked, they already had the answer too.

"Ichijouji. But you already knew that, didn't you?" Yamato sighed and nodded. "My brothers been getting himself into a bit of a mess since I left."

"But… if you're Ichijouji Osamu… then who…" Yamato was referring to when I was hit. So I relayed my little tale, for the first time since it happened, honestly and completely. Yamato looked taken aback as I told him of the three who wanted my brother.

"You… knew about Arukenimon?" I gave a nod. He made a face. I had also told him of the device, and of how my premonitions were never wrong. Not that I'd ever tested that out before. Yamato reached into the folds of his jacket and pulled out a device, the exact same one as Ken and I had received.

"Yeah, that's the one." I said, nodding. He made a face.

"This is a Digivice," He told me, slowly and sincerely, as if trying to figure something out at the same time. "Who ever it belongs to is a Digidestined, and they help protect this world and another place called the Digiworld. My friends and I have been Digidestined for a long time now, over four years. When I met you I had already received my Digivice and gone on a mission to the Digiworld. Each Digidestined has a partner Digimon, or Digital monster. My Digimon's name is Gabumon."

"And my brother's?" I questioned, not missing a beat. He gave me a disbelieving look. I think it might have to do with the fact that I didn't look surprised or worried, or even angry. Just… calm.

"His Digimon's name is Wormmon. But the Digivice he had was updated to another now called a D3. A D3 can open a Digiport into the Digital world. My brother and my friend Taichi's sister have D3's, along with three new members of the group."

It went like this for a while. I would visit Yamato on the weekends sometimes and he would tell me of the others and how my brother was doing. The only catch was that he couldn't tell anyone about me, or of Oikawa. That was a mistake.

In one such adventure of the new day, Arukenimon called my brother and the rest of the younger group to the Digiworld. Taichi was the only older kid who knew of this since he and his sister shared the same room. Yamato and I were busy talking over a few silly things in no way linked to the Digiworld when Taichi came in.

He'd already bumped into me twice on my way from Yamato's and crashed in on our conversations a few times afterward. This time was a little different as he was breathing heavily, with a flute in one hand and waving at Yamato and me to head into Yamato's room.

He explained to us about the younger ones predicament.

"Arukenimon uses a flute to control insect Digimon." Taichi said waving his own flute about. Earlier when I had met Taichi, Yamato and I had explained a few things before he'd gone to Koushiro, or Izzy as some called him, to get some information on the spider Digimon. "So I thought maybe I could help…" He trailed off as he started coughing. Running about in frenzy in the early morning isn't good for your lungs, especially if you aren't used to it.

_Taichi had long since told his new friend and Yamato that he could play the flute, and that he would rather neither told his sister, parents or friends of his ability._

Using Yamato's computer I was able to somehow link to the computer at Giga house. We recorded Taichi's playing and I sent it through, hoping it would be of some help to the group.

It was. Later the younger ones wondered who Osa was and how had he known to send them the recording of a flute to play over Arukenimon's playing.

*

I listened to Yamato's lament of Oikawa's deeds against a group of young children. They all had something called a dark spore inside them, which was a copy of the real one, and the real dark spore? Inside my brother, making it so I didn't know wether to cry or cry out in frustration, hitting something might have been helpful too. But I did nothing and listened to Yamato's tale.

We came to a deal to keep our eyes on the shrouded dark man who called himself Oikawa. Unlike Yamato I had nothing to stop me from simply heading out into the world and following whomever I wanted wherever I needed to.

Sometimes I hate being able to do that.

And now it has come to this. I watch with my friend Yamato, along with his friends Koushiro, Jyou and the younger kids; Hikari; Taichi's sister, Takeru, Iori; the youngest of the group at 10, Miyako and Daisuke; who I had found out was my brothers best friend, and Ken. They were watching the gathering of the kids with the dark spore copies in them. I frowned and crouched down as I noticed a dark figure standing on the roof of a tall building, along with two others. Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon. I despised them.

I was sitting in a tree, Yakasuku lying quietly underneath, napping happily in the dim sunlight.

I had long ago used up what money I made, not for food but a means of defence. I'd been questioned various times, and it was good I was tall for my age, but I'd finally got it. I was a good shot though I'd never used it on another human being before. Then again, I'd never used it on anything except tin cans and rocks before. Now would be only a little different.

I fingered the gun underneath my coat and watched as Oikawa along with his two Digimon henchmen made their way onto the bridge.

I drew out my gun, and looked over to see Yamato gaping at me in shock. I winked at him and put my finger to my lips. He frowned and glared at me before turning back to the bridge.

I have no idea what they were talking about, and it was rather strange to watch such a display without leaping out of the tree and running up to them, if only to give some support.

_Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora followed a young girl as she headed home. She, who had once had a dark spore in her head, was now free of it, although suddenly unwhole._

I shuddered at the memory of the young children's kidnapping. I had been following the two Digimon as they literally stole children and took them away from their homes. In our own way Yakasuku and I had been able to stop many of the children from being kidnapped, and even given them a newer lust for their lives. Now only ten children stood on the bridge, chanting along with Oikawa. It was starting to make me sick.

The dark man had typed something up on his laptop, which was the very thing I had noticed about him that didn't seem vampiric. I knew no good could come of it. Like I said, I was a good shot.

_Oikawa grinned and gave a brief wave to the destined before him as he pressed a button on the laptop. Now he was finally able to go to the Digiworld! Just then…there was the sound of a very quiet thunderclap and there was suddenly a small hole going through the laptop screen._

"What?!" _Before anyone could say anything the machine malfunctioned and opened a quick-warp, which scared away the kids. Oikawa and his two henchmen were sucked in and the warp grew and floated up into the sky. A low growl emitted as something started to form inside the glowing sphere._

_And hidden beneath the branches and leaves of a nearby tree, a young man muttered:_

"Oops."

I swear I had no idea that would happen! I watch as the destined use their Digivices, their light creating a case around the glowing vortex and encasing its power. There was a flash of extremely bright light, which seemed to fill the whole world. And suddenly I was flat on my face on the ground.

_It had happened once before with Apocolymon, and so it helped again. But there is a difference between encasing an explosion, which could bring about the very end of the world, and a vortex created by a portal between worlds and a quick and unusual accident. One happened within the clear box, and the other… swept the worlds._

_Because of Osamu's 'help' the vortex, instead of being used to release a power the planet earth had never before witnessed, had instead changed the outcome for the better. The world was immediately cleared of the damage done by rogue Digimon, not to mention the two who were made of Oikawa, and the children, who were now nowhere to be seen, were now safely headed home on frightened feet, seeking their parent's comfort._

It was the weirdest thing. I watched as Oikawa was helped up by Yamato and Jyou, and dragged off to the hospital. Poor guy had been thrown from the warp just before the others had closed it up. I woke Yakasuku and followed at a distance, but not before looking back to see the smiles on the others faces.

I learned later from Yamato that the younger ones had been taken into another world and fought someone called BelialVamdemon. They had somehow vanquished him with their Jogress Digimon (Which had been explained to me a few weeks ago) and returned only seconds before the warp explosion ended.

It boggles the mind to try and keep track with time travel of any kind.

*

And now it is time for me to finally go home. After getting a telling off from Yamato about harnessing guns in public I promised to trade the piece of junk in. I never used it on anything living, and that was good to know. It's strange how one little bullet could determine wether or not something bigger could have happened. Maybe BelialVamdemon would have come to Earth and destroyed everything, or maybe to the Digiworld. We'll never know I guess.

Yakasuku and I made our way up to the elevator in the apartment building. It has been a month since the kids defeated BelialVamdemon and nothing else seems to have presented itself to them since.

I find myself finally outside my apartment, hand raised to knock on the door. And my mind has suddenly gone blank. Even after managing to make it all the way out to Sakura, and back again, and even with having to rekindle a friendship with Yamato and trust Taichi not to tell, I just cant knock on one measly door. Well, okay it's the door into my home and either one of my parents will answer or my little brother will, but its still a measly door! All right now I'm being silly.

I knock, and wait. Yakasuku yawns and leans against my leg. He's a whole year old and comes up to my hip when he sits. He's got a shiny coat and still manages to look completely adorable when he looks at you with those big wet Black eyes.

"Coming." Comes my mother's voice. And suddenly I'm frozen in place. She opens the door; a look of confusion as well as neighbourly friendship makes itself apparent in her eyes. "Hell--" she stops and stares at me. Her eyes look as if they were growing wider as she looks me over. Like Yamato she almost instantly recognises me.

"Hello Mother." I say, confirming her hopes. She instantly half launches at me, with a cry of happiness she hugs me tightly.

"My little boy! My boy is home!" She cries.

It's a few minutes before Ken comes home from Daisuke's, apparently if he isn't home or at school, he's with the burgundy haired youth.

As he comes in (I could hear him as he came through) mother went to get him as I talked to my father. Yakasuku had fallen asleep at my feet, after mother had given him some leftovers for taking care of me, even though I told her it was only for a short period of time.

_Mrs Ichijouji met her son at the door as he was removing his shoes. He looked up as she called to him._

"Kaasan? Why are you crying?" _He asked as he hugged his Digimon, Wormmon, a little tighter. The green caterpillar was starting to get worried as well._

"Oh Ken! You'll never believe who just came home!" 'She's excited because Dad came home?' _For his father was the only other person he could think of aside from himself and Wormmon._

"Who?" _Instead of answering, the woman guided her son into the living room. A young man sat, smiling at Mr Ichijouji, before turning to grin at the Raven-haired Genius. He wore a dark blue coat over faded jeans and a greying once-was-tan shirt. He stood and smiled at the younger boy, watching from behind tattered lenses._

"Hey Kenny-boy. Sorry I scared you." _Mouth agape, and the sudden urge to start crying filled Ken's chest as he stared at his older brother. Osamu was home. He was alive, and he was finally home!_

"S--Sam??!" _Kan managed to gasp out. The older Ichijouji smiled as Ken moved forward._

_Wormmon had been rested on the ground after Mrs Ichijouji had dragged her youngest into the apartment. He now watched as the two boys embraced, Ken crying happily as his older brother held him tightly._

"Gomen nasai Ototo-Chan. Gomen."

Now as I retell my story and look into the faces of my family and new friend, Wormmon, I know I am finally, and truly home. And not even some voice in my head is going to take me away from them again.

~~~~ Owarii ~~~~

A/N: Uuh… I can't believe I actually wrote that. And the whole thing without stopping to proofread! Now I'm scared. This has been bugging me for a bit now, and I just had to get it written out! I like Yakasuku! The little dog named promise. Heh.

Knuckles: That was lame. I mean promise?

A_B: I dunno how to write 'Dreamer' in Japanese.

Knuckles: (Sweatdrop) Oh… okay.

Ken: That was quick.

A_B: Now the part about Taichi playing the flute is part of another story of my which is in no way being _started_ anytime soon. (Sniffles) I gotta stop getting these weird ideas!

Ken: Define weird… then again don't.

Knuckles: (Sniggers) I like the bit where Osamu shoots the laptop. Die Laptop! Die!

A_B: Your just mad cause my dad's laptop keeps giving you the 'magic blue screen of death' (It crashes)

Knuckles: (Grumbles)

Ken: Asabeth owns Yakasuku, the warp/vortex and Futakya. Digimon belong to Toei animations. Catalepsy and Narcolepsy are real-life diseases, which happen more randomly than they did in this fiction, although not in the same way as told here. Knuckles and I do not belong to A_B cause we're just muses and belong to who we do…

A_B: And if you draw out that disclaimer like you threatened to yesterday I _will_ hurt you!

Ken: I'm done.

A_B: Good (Grins) R&R peoples!


End file.
